ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Colossus
Piotr Rasputin was one of the High Evolutionary's Russian test subjects when he was an infant. He was subjected to procedures that would augment his DNA and transform him into an Mutant. However like all other subjects before him, Piotr originally failed to show any superhuman abilities and was returned to Russia. He then gained the ability to turn his skin into organic metal. Piotr then began to have difficulties controlling his new powers and was found by Magneto and he was recruited into his Brotherhood. After learning of the Brotherhood's plan to ascend to the dominant species by any means no matter how cruel, he left and followed the twins Pietro and Wanda in defeating them. During which time he became one of the new recruits of the X-Men, under the codename Colossus. Powers and Abilities * Organic Steel Form: Colossus is a Artificial Inhuman with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. (The longest time he has remained in armored form by choice so far has been five days). Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Colossus actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Colossus's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Colossus gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. Colossus cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. ** Superhuman Strength: After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength. ** Superhuman Stamina: Also, while in armored form, Colossus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: In his armored form Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 155 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 4500 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Category:Heroes Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Reformed Characters Category:X-Men Category:Mutants